


Night of the Living Pussy

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Living Dildo, Living Pussy, Living Vagina, Magic, Other, Talking Pussy, Talking Vagina, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: A devious fairy brings a prudish girl's pussy to life.





	1. Chapter 1

Finals week was fast approaching and Stephanie was locked in her bedroom, exam-cramming like every other student. Soon her high school days would be over and she would be off to medical school. She was very beautiful and considered the heartthrob of every guy in school, but her reputation for being a prude turned off many would-be suitors. She lived with her mother, an extreme conservative who brainwashed her into believing that all sexual things were evil. She was not permitted to be alone with boys and if she ever was caught alone touching herself, her mother would punish her severely.

Stephanie had wavy black hair that went to her shoulders, D-cup breasts that made the buttons on her shirt beg for mercy, and a well-toned stomach due to her track and field training. At night she couldn’t help but fantasize about those guys that gawked at her on a daily basis, but the scars on her hands held her back from releasing the ever-growing sexual tension within her.

While deep into her biology book, Stephanie was unaware of the prying eyes of a tiny creature outside her window.

Tap tap tap

“What the…” Stephanie spun around and almost fell from her chair when she saw a tiny winged creature waving at her from outside her bedroom. She looked human, but was only six inches tall, had pointy ears, wings, and leaves for clothing.

“I must have fallen asleep. I’m dreaming…I have to be,” Stephanie said as she slowly walked to the window staring at this creature in amazement.

Tap tap tap

“You gonna let me in, silly?” said the creature with a tiny voice.

Stephanie cracked the window slightly, allowing the creature to fly in, and quickly shut the window behind her.

“Who are you…what are you?” Stephanie whispered, trying not to wake her mother.

“The name’s Arianna and I’m a fairy, of course,“ Arianna gleefully replied.

“Shhh, please be quiet; you don’t wanna wake my mother,” Stephanie scolded.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You’re not the first I’ve visited with parents who are a little crazy,” Arianna giggled.

“Wha…what do you mean? Never mind, I’m dreaming, of course. Fairies aren’t real.” Stephanie backed away and nearly fell on her bed.

“I mean, I’ve given your mom an extra dose of sleepy dust and she is not waking anytime soon and of course I’m real. If I weren’t real, could I do this?” Arianna shot a magical beam toward Stephanie and zapped her on the arm.

“Ow!! That hurt!!” Stephanie shrieked. “Okay, if you’re real, then why are you here? What would a fairy be doing in my bedroom?”

“You signaled me here; or rather a certain part of you did,” Arianna blushed.

“A certain part…what?” Stephanie stared with a blank expression.

“Let’s see how I can best explain this to you. I’m what you might call a lust fairy. I visit girls like yourself who have recently come of age but due to whatever beliefs they may have they have never had an orgasm.” Arianna flew down to Stephanie’s waistline and attempted to pull open her pink fuzzy pajama pants. Horrified, Stephanie shrieked and backed away from the seemingly perverted creature.

“Excuse me?! What do you think you’re doing?!” Stephanie tried to bat Arianna away from her.

“You have too much built-up sexual energy that must be released. If I don’t liberate your vagina soon, it will attract some unfriendly spirits that will harvest the energy in more painful ways. Your vagina tries to signal you to release this energy, and if unsuccessful too many times, it will signal to us lust fairies for assistance.”

“What?!" Stephanie screamed as she shook her head.

“Look, your vagina has a defense mechanism which is triggered when your sexual arousal is too high and not satisfied. I believe this is what you humans call being horny. If you continue to ignore these signals you are at risk of attracting unfriendly spirits who will harvest your sexual energy by force, be it demons or other dark entities. I believe your culture refers to these spirits as incubuses. When your sexual energy begins to peak at this level, your vagina signals for help and it’s my job to liberate it.” Arianna saluted Stephanie as a soldier would their commanding officer.

“You can’t be serious. Fairy or not! That is sick!” Stephanie screamed.

“Honey, I’m afraid I don’t have any choice. If any demons were to be awakened by you, it would be disastrous. It’s for your own good.” Arianna wore a devious smile as she tapped her foot on Stephanie’s bed.

“You speak of my vagina as if it has a mind of its own. What do you mean by it signaling to you for assistance?” Stephanie continued to inch her way back in the bed with a look of surprise and disgust in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say it has a mind of its own… well, at least not yet,” Arianna smirked as she walked seductively toward the innocent girl before her. “The best I can explain it is we lust fairies can sense certain wavelengths of energy pulsating from within humans once they reach a certain level of arousal. Arousal of this level for girls usually means a hot and tingly feeling and maybe a little wetness in the panties, tee-hee. Most girls would resort to masturbation to relieve the pressure, but there are some like yourself who have a bit of a prudish nature who refuse to touch themselves for whatever reason. Sexual energy left unchecked like that is bait for the incubus and it would be troublesome at best if they were to enter our world.” Arianna pointed a finger at Stephanie’s crotch and a sparkly ball of light danced from her finger.

Stephanie jumped back, startled as the light swirled toward her. Her fuzzy pajama pants sailed down to the floor on their own, followed by her pink panties doing the same. While she sat on her bed, stunned by what happened, Arianna flew down to her exposed pussy. She took a deep breath and blew inside Stephanie’s nether lips and then flew back toward the window. Stephanie quickly pulled her panties and pajama pants back on as Arianna began to leave out the window.

“Wait! What the hell did you do to me?” Stephanie yelled.

“You’ll see, sweet thing. You’ll enjoy it, I promise. My work here is done,” Arianna giggled as she disappeared out the window.

As Stephanie stood up to close the window she felt an unusual stirring between her legs and then heard a high-pitched female voice that was not her own.

“Oh…my…god I feel amazing! I can move on my own, and I can talk!”

Stephanie shrieked as she fell to the floor.

“Damn, my counterpart sure is clumsy huh?” the voice giggled.

Stephanie tore off her fuzzy pants and panties and shrieked as she saw her shaven pussy lips move like a mouth.

“Wha…wha…what the fuck?!" she screamed.

“Well, nice to meet you too,” her vagina giggled. “We’re going to have sooo much fun together; just you wait.” Her nether lips smiled as her breasts began to move under her shirt.

“Holy shit, they’re alive too?” Stephanie exclaimed.

“Nah, don’t be silly. They are a part of me. I can move them similar to the way you move your hands. Take your shirt and bra off and I’ll show you.” Her pussy smiled even wider.

She reluctantly pulled her shirt off and looked down at her breasts. They wiggled underneath her bra as if trying to break free.

“Come on, don’t be shy. Take the bra off,” her pussy said with a sultry voice.

Stephanie sighed as she unsnapped her bra and it fell to the floor. Immediately her right breast waved like a hand.

“Hi,” her pussy giggled.

Her nipples became erect and started rotating on their own accord. Stephanie gasped and grabbed her breasts. She let go as they began to squirm under her hands and she just stood there in stunned silence. There was nothing she could do. Her whole life she had been taught touching herself was evil so she always tried to ignore the urge. Now, thanks to that weird fairy, she was no longer in control of her most intimate parts and they were doing all the touching for her. Her face went flush and she began to moan. She looked down as her nipples began rotating again and then gasped as her breasts began to contract and rotate as if being played with by invisible hands.

“Mmm, from the way I’m salivating down here, I think someone’s enjoying herself a little bit,” her pussy taunted. “Come on, just a little touch? I know you want to …"

The feeling of her nether lips moving as well as what felt like a new wet appendage moving inside her while it talked was nearly enough on its own to send her over the edge.

“It’s wrong…Please…” Stephanie pleaded under her breath.

“Look, honey, there is nothing wrong with feeling good. I’m not asking you to have sex with some stranger. I just wanna cum, and I know deep down you want to too. Just sit back and relax. Thanks to Arianna I can do this myself if need be.” Her pussy puckered its lips as if blowing Stephanie a kiss. Then as if on cue, Stephanie squealed as she felt the wet appendage part her nether lips. She looked down and sure enough, there was a tongue sticking out of her pussy and it swirled around her labia as if her pussy was about to eat a tasty dinner. Stephanie involuntarily bucked at the air at the sensation and let out a screech as her pussy’s tongue found her clit.

“Mmm, this feels goood. Now that I’m alive I feel everything that you feel. I can’t believe you withheld from touching me this entire time. This is about to get fucking amazing!” her pussy exclaimed as the tongue returned to her clit with vigor. Stephanie’s eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy began to spasm. Her nipples continued to rotate in one direction while her breasts rotated in another.

“Oh fuck yeah!!” her pussy screamed as she came long and hard. Stephanie was in shock as she never felt anything like it. She moaned and bucked at the air as her love juices ran down her legs. Her orgasm subsided and she collapsed on the floor. Her pussy’s tongue slurped the juices around her labia and retracted back inside.

“My god, that was amazing, did you like that? I know I did,” her pussy taunted with a sultry voice.

Stephanie lay there, speechless and exhausted. She gasped when her right breast jiggled on its own.

“Hey, honey, I asked you a question,” her pussy giggled.

“Ye…yeah amazing, but …” Stephanie stammered. Her nipples tweaked themselves a couple of times as her pussy lips formed a smile.

“But…Come on, you can tell me. We’re life-long partners after all,” her pussy taunted once more.

“I…I don’t know. I’m still trying to take this in. I mean…How can you be alive? This…this is impossible,” Stephanie stammered.

“Well, obviously not, ‘cause here I am, and I don’t know about you but I’m ready for round two. So what do you say we drop the chit-chat?” her pussy giggled.

“Oh FU…” was all Stephanie got out when her pussy began to eagerly lick itself once again. Both her breasts contracted as if she were being taken by a forceful lover.

“Oh fuck, I don’t think I can take anymore!” Stephanie yelled as she threw her hand to her living cunt.

“Oh yeah, now we’re talkin',” her pussy growled as it sucked in two of her fingers. Startled, Stephanie tried to pull her hand away but her pussy would not let go.

“Damn it, what the hell?” Stephanie struggled. Her pussy moaned as it sucked her fingers harder. The walls of her pussy contracted in such a way that as her fingers were sucked, they were grinding up against her g-spot. Despite her protest, it felt amazing and she began to give in as her orgasm began to build, this time slower but more powerful. She moaned and laid her head back as her left breast began to nudge her left arm. As there was no point in protesting now, she gave in and grabbed her left breast with her free hand and began massaging it. She then felt her right breast jiggle and lift up. When she looked down, her nipple grazed her lips. “What the hell,” she thought as she began to lick her nipple, sending another wave of pleasure through her. A muffled giggle was heard between her legs as she began sucking and licking her nipple, pushing her closer to the edge.

As she reached the peak of her orgasm she began moving her fingers inside her aching sex, massaging her g-spot even more. Her orgasm hit like a freight train and love juices spewed from her cunt like a fire hydrant. Her hand was finally freed as both she and her living pussy screamed in ecstasy. Determined to keep the orgasm going, her pussy’s tongue slurped out and began licking her clit again.

“For god's sake, I can't take any more!” Stephanie screamed as she bucked the air and then flipped over onto the floor. Her pussy giggled as it continued to lick her swollen clit, bringing her to another painful orgasm. Once the last orgasm subsided, the tongue finally stopped and her pussy giggled once again.

“Wha…what’s so funny?” Stephanie muttered under her breath.

“Haha, I made you touch yourself, you little sinner you, hehe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's living pussy plays with her some more.

Two hours later

Stephanie woke on the floor and slowly began to rise. She turned her head to look at the clock, which read 11:23 pm.

“Shit…” she muttered as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. Once on her feet, she yelped as she felt a familiar stir between her legs.

“About time you woke up, haha. Did you have sweet dreams?” Her pussy taunted.

“Oh god… no, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening to me. I mean, I must be going crazy. You… you can’t be alive. I mean it’s impossible. It doesn’t even make sense,” Stephanie stammered.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing. I know you enjoyed yourself. Not bad for a first orgasm, huh?” Her pussy taunted yet again as she stumbled over to her bed.

“Yes... okay, I admit it felt amazing I guess, but it’s only a matter of time before I’m a lab experiment,” Stephanie said, feeling strange as she talked to her crotch.

“Honey, I can be very discreet. It’s not like I’m going to start talking to everyone you come across. I don’t want the attention either, but then again I can’t promise I won’t be a little naughty here and there.” Her pussy smirked as her right boob squeezed and her nipple tweaked itself.

Stephanie flinched and grabbed her right breast, which wiggled inside her hand.

“Hey… god, this is so weird,” Stephanie said.

“You know, as amazing as our masturbation session was, I can’t help but want to enhance the experience even more.” Her pussy smiled as a feeling of apprehension came over Stephanie.

“What the hell do you mean, enhance?” Stephanie reluctantly asked.

“I mean, I know there are toys for self-pleasure. I wonder what a vibrator feels like, don’t you? I bet it’s amazing!” Her pussy exclaimed.

“I’m not stepping foot into one of those shops. It’s bad enough you are alive now and making me do these naughty things. I’m not getting caught dead in there!” Stephanie scolded.

“Are you sure?” Her pussy asked with a sultry voice while lapping her clit with its new tongue.

“Holy shit,” Stephanie said under her breath as her knees buckled. Her breast slowly began to rotate and squeeze as she dropped to one knee. Just as she was on the brink of orgasm everything stopped.

“Just imagine, if I can do this what I could do with a vibrator. Don’t you think it would be amazing?” Her pussy smiled. Her labia massaged her clit just enough to keep Stephanie on the brink.

“Oh fuck, please I can’t,” Stephanie pleaded as she pressed her palm against her revolting vagina to no effect.

“Haha, come on, honey. You know deep down you want it. Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Her pussy licked her hand and lapped her clit to tease her.

“I-I-I-I-I-I can’t. As you know I’m a virgin. A toy like that would be painful. Also, what if Mom found out?” Stephanie pleaded as she began to writhe under her pussy’s teasing. 

“Girl, your fears are misplaced. Arianna brought me to life to give you pleasure, not pain. Remember I feel everything you do. I’m not going to ask you to do anything that will hurt me. As for Mom, she has no room to talk. She gave birth to us, didn’t she? That means she had sex and did dirty things at one time; plus I think Arianna has some special fun in store for her as well.” Her pussy giggled.

“Okay okay, fine. Just let me get dressed,” Stephanie pleaded.

Stephanie attempted to stand up but nearly fell back over as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Oh fuck, oh… hey… pussy of mine you… you have to stop licking yourself if you expect me to walk,” Stephanie stuttered as she squeezed her legs together under her to no avail.

“Mmmmm, so sorry I’m so worked up. Why don’t we cum first,” Her pussy seductively said as it resumed licking itself inside and out. 

“Ah, fuck. Sure, why not?” Stephanie gave in and rolled back over. Her breast began dancing and bobbing while her nipples tweaked and rotated on their own like before. This time, she kept her hands by her side and just laid her head back as her body pleasured itself without her assistance. 

The more her nether tongue wiggled inside of her and lapped at her clit the more she involuntarily bucked at the air. She balled up her fists and cried out in ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Finally, the licking stopped and she felt her pussy lips form a grin.

“Damn, I just love being alive. Making us cum just feels so amazing. Okay, okay, I’ll be nice and let you get dressed. After all, I want my vibrating cock,” Her pussy laughed.

Stephanie slowly stood back up and made her way to her closet. Her mind was racing. Part of her was excited about how her life had suddenly taken a turn. On the other side of things, she was raised to keep herself pure and now she was being coaxed to do all these naughty things by her own living sex organ. 

Her vagina was turning her into a horny schoolgirl overnight and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She found a black lace bra and snapped it over her breasts. Her breasts then proceeded to bounce up and down a couple of times on their own, as if playing with the bra. She found a matching pair of panties and began to step into them.

“Actually, why don’t we go commando tonight,” Her pussy smiled.

“Absolutely not!” Stephanie shrieked as she continued to pull the panties around her waist.

“Oh come on, it’s a little stuffy down here and I can have a little more fun with you unrestricted. I promised I’ll be discreet,” Her pussy said in a sultry voice.

Stephanie sighed as she slid the panties back off. She went through her clothes and picked out some jeans and a pink, 'hello kitty' tee-shirt.

“No jeans either honey. Without panties, I’ll chafe down here,” Her pussy giggled. Stephanie turned red as she knew where this was going. She reluctantly picked out a denim skirt instead.

“Oooh, la-la. That’s cute,” Her pussy snickered.

She found some white knee-high stockings and finished getting dressed. She started to the door when she felt her breasts moving against her bra under her shirt.

“Come on, honey, the breasts feel a little constrained, perhaps a tank top would be a little better? Preferably low cut. I’ll be a little more comfortable and we can show off the girls a little bit,” Her pussy giggled again.

“Are you serious? Everyone will think I’m a slut!” Stephanie scolded.

“Honey, you’re just showing some cleavage. Most of the girls in your classes do it,” Her pussy snickered again. Stephanie reluctantly took her shirt off and slipped on the tank top. Her breasts pulled themselves up to exaggerate her cleavage.

“Hell yeah, that’s much better. Let’s go get my vibrator so that we can have more fun!” Her pussy licked its lips, making her jump as she went toward her car.

“At least cut that out while I’m driving so you don’t get us killed!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“I’ll be good. For now… Her pussy smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's pussy magically brings a vibrator to life.

The ride to the sex shop was mostly uneventful but Stephanie could not help but notice she was beginning to become aroused.

“Wow… what has gotten into me?” Stephanie said as she took several deep breaths. She felt her vaginal lips move as if forming a smile underneath her skirt.

“Arriving at Molly’s Sex Shop on your right,” said the ominous voice of her GPS. She sighed as she pulled around to park in the back of the shop, hoping not to be seen.

“Fuck yes, this is exciting don’t you think? Hurry up, Stephanie!” Her pussy exclaimed as she put her hand on the door handle.

“Alright I’m going, just remember to keep quiet. I draw too much attention in this outfit as it is,” Stephanie scolded.

She carefully peeked around her car and made sure no one was looking in her direction and bashfully ran to the entrance of the store. 

Ring, Ring

Stephanie nearly jumped out of her skin as the door chimed. She sheepishly turned around and noticed a scantily clad Goth girl behind the register with a raised eyebrow.

“Let me guess… running an errand for a friend or you ran in here on a dare?” The store clerk asked.

“Oh, um… no, I’m here for me. Sorry, I’ve never been to a place like this before. Is it okay if I just look around for a few minutes?” Stephanie blushed.

“Whatever. My name is Molly. If you have any questions just ask,” Molly said shaking her head.

Stephanie continued to blush as she walked down one aisle after another looking for a vibrator. Between sex dolls, whips, and fuzzy cuffs, she had never seen so many naughty things in one place. 

“Hmm, all these things look like so much fun. We’ll have to try them at some point, but let’s stick with a vibrator for today,” Her pussy whispered.

Stephanie’s eyes wandered the shelves until she came across a purple, double-ended, phallus. 

“Oh wow, I guess this is how two girls have sex, huh?” Stephanie said as she pulled the package closer.

“Oooo, do they vibrate?” Her pussy said excitedly.

“Shhhh, I don’t know let me read it,” Stephanie scolded as Molly glared down the aisle with a puzzled look on her face.

“Yeah, it says so on the package,” Stephanie said.

“Nice, let’s go with that one,” Her pussy said as she began dripping juices down her legs.

“Hey, calm down, you’re making a mess. Why do we need two ends? I didn’t agree to get anyone else involved.” Stephanie blushed.

“It’s not that, honey, I just wanna try something that I think will be fun.” Her pussy lips formed a grin as it grazed her clit with its tongue.

She braced herself on the shelf, knocking several items onto the floor.

“Sorry about that, I swear I’m so clumsy!” Stephanie yelled as Molly shook her head. “Cut it out, will you?” Stephanie whispered as she fumbled the items back onto the shelf and made her way to the front with her prize. Once she got to the cash register, Molly raised an eyebrow at her purchase.

“Find everything you need?” Molly inquired.

“Yeah, for now.” Stephanie blushed, not sure why she said that.

“Mmkay, that will be sixty-two dollars and fifty-four cents.”

'Thank God I have cash on me for once. I’m not sure I’m ready for this to show on my bank statement,' She thought. 

Thanks to her over-zealous vagina, her legs were soaked. She began looking around for the restroom.

“I’m sorry, but do you have a restroom?” Stephanie asked embarrassedly as Molly handed her, her purchase. 

"It’s in the back,” Molly said without glancing up once.

Stephanie headed toward the back until she found a flashing neon toilet sign. She darted in, locking the door behind her.

“Well, at least the facilities in here are clean,” Stephanie stated grabbing a handful of toilet paper.

“I’m sorry, did I make a mess?” Her pussy taunted.

“Very funny. Thanks to you I look like I pissed myself.” Stephanie grimaced.

“I’m sorry,” Her pussy giggled.

“I’m sure,” Stephanie said while wiping her legs.

“Now that we finally have some privacy let's see that toy up close and personal,” Her pussy said licking its lips.

“Are you crazy?” Stephanie through her hand between her legs as her pussy playfully licked her hand.

“Honey, I’m dying to try this out. Please, I’ll make it quick,” Her pussy begged.

Knowing that she wouldn’t leave easy without making a scene, she caved and opened the package. Her nipples went erect and began moving on their own just like before. Startled, Stephanie grabbed her breasts, dropping the package on the floor.

“Mmmm, hurry, Stephanie,” Her pussy said while dripping wet with her juices. Stephanie flushed as her living sex ached with need and she tore the package open, dropping the double-ended phallus to the floor.

“Just squat over the vibrator and I’ll take it from here,” Her pussy smiled.

Curiously, Stephanie squatted over the toy when she felt a strange sensation like her pussy was taking a breath. When her nether lips kissed the tip of the phallus, her pussy blew onto the toy. She gasped and jumped back as the double-ended vibrator sprang to life and coiled on the ground like a rattlesnake.

“Wha… What the fuck?!” Stephanie exclaimed as the now living toy began vibrating on one end like a snake shaking its rattle.

“What do you think of our new pet?” Her pussy snickered.

“What… What’s it going to do?” Stephanie stammered.

“Calm down love, it’s going to fuck us what else?” Her pussy laughed as the vibrator spit a gooey substance on her denim skirt like a spitting cobra. Suddenly the skirt sailed down to her feet on its own.

“Wait… you’re kidding right?” “Stephanie said as she stepped out of her skirt just in time for the phallic snake to spit on her tank top as well. Knowing where this was going, she went ahead and raised her arms as her tank top flew over her head, leaving her completely exposed. 

“Come now my pet, don’t leave momma waiting.” Her pussy said with a sultry voice. Stephanie gasped as the phallic snake sprang toward her. It seemed to grow in length as it coiled up her right leg.

“H-Hold up. Please be gentle,” Stephanie said, apprehensive about being penetrated for the first time.

“Honey, we’ve been through this. I’m your pussy, brought to life for pleasure, not pain. Using the magic bestowed upon me by our fairy friend, I’ve already removed our hymen. There will be no pain I promise,” Her pussy said licking the head of the vibrator. Puzzled, Stephanie reached down and felt around on her entrance, and sure enough, her hymen was gone.

“Are you ready love?” Her pussy seductively asked.

Stephanie bit her lip and nodded as the head of the toy began to vibrate and rub against her clit.

“Oh God!” she yelled as she balled up her fists.

…

Molly’s head sprung up as she heard a yell from the bathroom.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Do that shit at home you sick fuck, other customers have to use that bathroom you know!” Molly yelled.

…

Stephanie was startled as she heard Molly yell from outside, but before she could protest, the toy plunged into her. She arched her back and let out a moan as it slid in and out of her. To her delight, the toy was no longer rubber but felt like real skin inside of her. She was being fucked by a real, vibrating penis. 

While one end of the snake penis continued to fuck her, she felt the other end uncoil itself from her leg and slither up her stomach. It began to vibrate and fuck her breasts with vigor while her breasts pushed themselves together on their own. Her pussy moaned and then giggled as it contracted around the other end.

“Ho-Holy shit!” Stephanie exclaimed as her hips began to rotate. She looked down just in time for the urethra of the penis between her breast to open up and she saw a forked tongue slither in and out of it. It then slithered to her left, erect nipple, and began to suck on it, licking the outside of it with its tongue.

“Oh, oh God… this is it!” Stephanie yelled as she bucked her hips. The end of the snake penis fucking her living pussy sped up violently, both in vibration speed and rhythm. Her pussy clamped as her orgasm hit like a freight train. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hung out of her mouth. She lost all sense of herself as her most powerful orgasm yet rocked her enchanted body, leaving her in a cloud of pure bliss. 

Just as her orgasm reached its peak, she grabbed hold of the snake penis and felt something warm fill her pussy. Just then the other end unlatched from her nipple and ejaculated a white substance over her breasts. She slowly rose up as the now motionless toy fell to the side and she rubbed the white substance with her fingers.

“Wait… Oh God is this cum?!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“Maybe,” Her pussy giggled.


End file.
